Shrek (Dreamworks Allstar Rumble)
Origin: Shrek *First Appearance: Shrek (2001) *Last Appearance: (?) *Voice Actor: Michael Gough (voices him in video games) Bio Once upon a time, there was an ogre named Shrek who enjoyed his peace and quiet in a swamp not to far from a village away. But when Lord Farquaad sent multiple fairy tale creatures like Pinocchio, the seven Dwarfs or Snow White to Shrek's swamp to get rid of them, Shrek and Farquaad made a deal: Shrek rescues the fair princess Fiona from her castle prison and brings her to him, he'll get his swamp back. So Shrek and a very annoying talking donkey named Donkey (!) set out to rescue Fiona and escort her to Lord Farquaad for him to marry her. But on the way back Shrek eventually fell in love with Fiona, feelings she returned. So as every fairy tale (and movie) needs its happy ending, Shrek stops Fiona from marrying Farquaad and gets to marry her himself while Farquaad is eaten alive by the Dragoness, Fiona's original protector and Donkey's future wife. Since then Shrek has become very popular and appearing in three sequels and multiple short films, eventually becoming Dreamwork's most famous character. Gameplay Shrek, as an ogre, is somewhat a strong and heavy fighter whose walking speed isn't that fast but faster than other heavy fighters. In combat, Shrek relies on his pure strength mostly with punching and headbutting his way through the arena. However, he also uses his ... gases to literally knock out his enemies. Below there is a moveset: Neutral Attack - Shrek punches first with his right, then with his left fist Forward tilt - Shrek punches with his right fist and slams a short distance forward Up tilt '- Shrek jumps and slams his shoulder/head upwards '''Down tilt '- Shrek kicks sidewards 'Dash attack '- Similar to Shreks Forward tilt just with a (little) longer distance '''Up Smash - Shrek slams his hand over his head and sends his enemy above flying Down Smash '''- Shrek slams his right fist to the ground, crushing everyone nearby '''Forward Smash - Shrek punchies with his left fist and throws every nearby character back Neutral aerial '''- Shrek kicks '''Forward Aerial - Shrek punches sidewards Back Aerial - Shrek punches with his left fist to the opposing side he's facing Up Aerial - Shrek spins and kicks up Down Aerial - Shrek spins his feet and crushs everyone below to the ground Pummel - Shrek punches the enemy's face while holding his opponent with the other hand Down Throw - Shrek jumps, puts his enemy to the ground and jumps on his/her back Back Throw - Shrek throws his enemy up, catches his/her at the feet and whirls them to the other side Up Throw - Shrek throws his enemy up and sends them flyping by catching them by punching them Forward Throw' '- Shrek throws his enemy forward Neutral Special Move - Ogre Roar (Shrek roars with the shockwaves damaging enemies) Side Special Move - Ogre Slam (Shrek charges and slams his arm into his opponent) Up Special Move - Ogre Spin (Shrek spins and flies into the air) Down Special Move - Ogre Gas (Shrek farts and creates a stinky and stunning shockwave) 'Allstar Rumble '- Shrek the Ogre Rocket (Shrek uses his farts to fly through the arena and hitting every opponent) Trivia *Shrek is one of the first six characters to be revealed for Dreamworks Allstar Rumble. *Shrek is the first playable Shrek character to be revealed for Dreamworks Allstar Rumble. Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Category:Dreamworks Allstar Rumble Characters